Modern vehicle doors usually consist of a supporting deep drawn so called inner panel that comprises the entire thickness of the door. An outer panel is bent around the edges of the inner panel and secured with cement in its bends. The inner panel is deep drawn and it can therefore not be formed from high-strength steel. A so called waist rail under the window is welded to the inner panel and it can be located inside of or outside of the window. A side impact guard beam of steel with considerably higher strength than the inner panel is also welded to the inner panel and located adjacent the outer panel. A relatively flat trim is fastened on the inner panel. The interior elements of the door such as window guides and window lifts are located inside the deep inner panel. The end sides of the door consist completely of the end sides of the inner panel and the side of the inner panel adjacent the vehicle interior has only comparatively small openings, which makes the mounting of the inner elements of the door difficult.
In prior art, it is known to fasten a hook on the side impact guard beam and have this hook extending out through the rear end side of the inner panel for engagement with a dent on the pillar. Then, the pillar will participate in the energy absorption when the side impact guard beam will be bent inwardly when the door is impacted upon.